It Should Be Me
by stingxlucy1322
Summary: Rogue had fallen for Lucy during the Grand Magic Games, but it seems he was too late. She had already fallen for his best friend, Sting. Rogue, heartbroken, pretends it doesn't bother him. But maybe, things might just work out for him in the end. Rolu oneshot!


**Had to proof read this _twice_ because my computer sucks. 10,122 words and I had to check them all twice. Well I hope it's worth it. Enjoy!**

Rogue was always a calm and collected person. Not caring about anything and always appreciating life. He was usually content, being a single guy never really bothered him. He never found a woman who caught his attention before. Sure, he figured that he would settle down one day and have a family, but he would be okay even if he was single for the rest of his life. He had friends that cared for him, so what was the point in having a girlfriend? He never knew. He thought that most of his life, until that day.

His eyes landed on her when she made her way through the crowd. She was yelling at Natsu after himself and Sting had finally met the Fire Slayer. He thought she was quite annoying at first, too loud for his Dragon hearing. But he was not blind, no. He thought she was gorgeous. She had long blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, plump pink lips, a slender neck, a generous chest, pinched waist, flared hips, and amazing legs. After their encounter, he and Sting went back to their hotel. Sting kept talking about how he would beat Natsu during the games, and he had to roll his eyes at it. But for some reason Rogue couldn't get the blonde girl from his mind. He has never had a woman stuck on his mind like this before, he didn't know why he couldn't get her out of his mind.

Rogue had tuned Sting out until he heard his blonde partner start talking about the girl. He stared at Sting as he talked about how he'd like to get into her pants. Sting had said that he thought her name was Lucy, Natsu's partner and the one blonde girl from Fair Tail that was in Sorcerers Weekly seven years ago.

After the games were done, there was a dragon attack with his future self. The story that Future Rogue had told sounded crazy to him. _"After I lost Frosch, I killed Sting to gain his power."_ He thought his Future self was insane, he would never kill his best friend. Eventually they won, Natsu beating his future self and all of the dragons disappearing.

After that, they had a ball. He didn't want to go, but with Sting as the new guild master of Sabertooth, Sting had ordered Rogue to go. So with anger, he dressed nice and went to the ball with Sting and Team Sabertooth. He ended up staying in a corner and watching everyone. He didn't want to interact with anyone. Frosch got bored in the corner and eventually left him to go hang out with Lector and Sting. He hated being here, but since it was an order he had to come. A slow song started playing and he rolled his eyes as everyone got into partners and started dancing. Even Natsu was dancing with someone, the girl had short white hair and he didn't recognize her.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned his head and his red eyes connected with brown ones that were filled with mirth. She had greeted him with a smile and he greeted back. It was Lucy again, he felt the need to apologize to her for how his guild acted. When he did, she simply waved him off and grabbed his hand. He was surprised as she pulled him up and he felt his heart start beating faster. He asked what she was doing but got no answer, instead she pulled him to everyone else and placed her hand on his shoulder, keeping the other in his right hand. When he made no move, she giggled and placed his other hand on her waist. She started moving with an expectant look, so he moved as well. He was surprised, he never liked to dance, but he was enjoying himself as they moved in unison, almost as if they'd practiced a hundred times.

She had told him that she thought he was an amazing fighter, and that she thought his magic was quite beautiful. To say he was shocked was an understatement. Beautiful? How was his magic beautiful? His was darkness itself, while hers was light. Though, much like himself and Sting, darkness complimented light very well. They continued talking for a while until another song came on and Sting walked up to them and asked if he could have a dance. Lucy had joked and asked which one of them he wanted to dance with, which earned a playful glare from Sting and a small chuckle from Rogue. He stepped back and let his blonde partner take his place with the beautiful woman.

He sat with his team as they talked among themselves and he couldn't help but watch the two blondes as they danced. Sting was kind of clumsy at first but had gotten the hang of it. They laughed and smiled with one another, but he had to clench his fists when Sting leaned down to whisper something in her ear, causing her to blush. He didn't know why he had gotten upset, it's not like he had feelings for her, did he? He watched as the song ended and Sting led Lucy over to where the drinks were with his hand on her lower back. They had a couple of drinks together and chatted the night away. Before Rogue knew it, the ball was over and everyone started to leave. Rogue got up and collected Frosch and made his way out. He caught Sting's scent and ran to catch up with him, but slowed as soon as he noticed that he was walking with Lucy. His arm was around her waist and his jacket was draped over her shoulders. She was looking up at Sting with a large smile on her face and a blush staining her cheeks. He felt a small pain in his chest that she was looking at Sting in such a way and not him.

All of that happened about two years ago now, and Rogue was sitting at the bar with a frown as he watched Sting and Lucy laugh together. Sting had his arm around her shoulders and he leaned down to capture her lips with his. Rogue had to hold in a growl as he watched the two. Ever since that day, he ran into her plenty of times while he and Sting were on missions together. She would smile brightly at him but blush whenever Sting would talk to her. He slowly started falling in love with her, but by the time he realized his feeling, it was too late. She had fallen for Sting and he had fallen for her. They've been together for a year now, and she even joined Sabertooth to be with him. Yes, Rogue was jealous of Sting. Sting didn't know of his feeling towards Lucy, nobody did. He was in love with her, and nobody knew.

"Rogue?"

He turned around when he heard his name and saw Yukino looking at him worriedly. "Yes?"

She bit her bottom lip gently. "Are you alright? You've been staring at Master Sting and Lucy for a while, looking upset."

He'd been caught staring. "Yes, I'm fine." He stood from the stool and made his way towards the guild's doors. Before he exited though, a hand grabbed him and he turned to look into blue eyes. He wanted to punch Sting so bad. Sure he was his best friend but he was jealous that Sting had the only woman he was ever actually attracted to. Sting had been in plenty of relationships, while Rogue has been in none. Yes, he was a virgin. He was about to tell Sting to leave him alone when Lucy walked up and gave him a bright smile. His heart fluttered as she gazed into his deep red eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" Lucy tilted her head and Sting let go of Rogue, placing the hand in Lucy's.

Rogue glanced down at their joined hands, trying not to growl. He looked back up to Lucy and nodded. "I'm not feeling too well." He muttered before leaving. He always left the guild early or for a few days. It was hard watching Lucy be happy with someone else other than him. He loved seeing her happy of course, but he hated how her smile, laugh, and blush were all caused by his blonde partner. Why did he have to fall for her? He would have been happy being single for the rest of his life. But no, his heart just had to choose someone who was in love with someone else.

He made it to his house with a deep sigh and entered. He went to his room and stripped of his clothes before plopping on to his bed. He couldn't help but remember all of the times he caught Sting and Lucy in the act of something. They haunted his thoughts a lot and the only reason he wasn't losing his mind was because he would always imagine himself in the position of Sting. He could remember when he first found out about Sting and Lucy becoming a thing, the day his heart broke into a hundred pieces.

* * *

 _Rogue was making his way to the guild, excitement in his eyes. Fairy Tail's GMG teams had came to visit, which meant Lucy was there. He was planning on taking a job near Magnolia so he could visit her and confess, but now that she was here at his guild it just made things so much easier. When he finally arrived, his heart was pounding. He was extremely nervous, he had never done anything like this before. With a deep breath, he pushed open the doors and entered. He scanned the room that was filled with people and his eyes landed on her. His palms were getting sweaty, his mouth had gone dry, his heart felt like it was going to burst, his stomach turned, his knees went weak, all while she stood there and talked to Laxus with a wide smile on her face. He inhaled deeply and made his way over to her as calmly as possible._

 _He stopped once he was standing beside her and he cleared his throat. The two blondes looked at him and Lucy greeted him cheerfully while Laxus just nodded. The large Dragon Slayer walked away, leaving the two of them to talk. When she asked him how he was, he smiled at her._

 _"I-I'm fine, thank you." He cursed mentally when his voice came out shaky. "I wanted to tell you something actually." When she just smiled and tilted her head, he reached out and grasped her hands lightly. "It's okay if you don't answer me now, I just wanted to tell you this." He noticed that she started to look confused as her smile slowly faded. "Lucy, I've never had this happen to me before. But, I wanted to tell you that I lo-" He was cut off as Sting started yelling to gain everyone's attention. He quickly let go of her hands and stared up at the new master of Sabertooth. He side glanced at Lucy and saw her blush when Sting called her up to him._

 _They stood beside each other and Sting wrapped an arm around her waist with a huge grin while Lucy's blush deepened. 'No..'_

 _"Lucy and I are dating! I asked her last week and she said yes!" His heart shattered at those words._

 _'Of course, when he took that mission by himself he must have gone to see her. I was too late..' He didn't feel like crying from the heartbreak, he wasn't one to cry. He never had. No, he felt empty. Like someone had taken his heart and stuffed it in a garbage can before throwing it into a fire._

 _Lucy walked back up to him with Sting, their hands intertwined. "What did you want to tell me, Rogue?"_

 _He clenched his jaw but kept his voice steady. "Never mind, it wasn't a big deal. I was just going to ask if you wanted to go on a mission with me and Sting, he kept saying that we should ask you." When she nodded happily and agreed, he gave her a fake smile and left the guild._

 _When he arrived at his home, he sat on his couch and placed his head in his hands. He then felt an unfamiliar sting in his eyes and he drew a shaky breath._

 _For the first time in his life, a tear of sadness slid down his cheek and landed on his thigh._

 _'So this is what heartbreak feels like.'_

* * *

Rogue sighed and placed an arm over his eyes. He hated that he had cried that day, he felt like he was so weak. It had to have been one of the worst days of his life. It wasn't as bad as when Skiadrum had left, but it still hurt to know that the only woman he had ever loved had fallen for someone else. His best friend at that. He couldn't be mad at Sting though, it wasn't like he knew of his feelings for the blonde woman. He kept those feelings to himself. He hated that he could remember all of the times he caught the two blondes doing something. The memories stayed in his mind, almost like they were haunting him. Like that time he caught them the first time they had been with each other fully.

* * *

 _Rogue sighed as he made his way to Sting's house, his arms full of paperwork. The blonde master hadn't shown up to the guild at all today, and that made Rogue frustrated. Sting was so lazy when it came to paperwork, it was really the only problem he had with agreeing to be the new master of Sabertooth. Minerva -after she returned and was now not evil- would always get angry with Sting for ignoring his duties as their guild master. She would yell at him and say that if he didn't get it done, the council would come to Sabertooth and relieve him of his position of guild master. That would always get Sting, he loved being the master of the guild and didn't want to give it up for anything._

 _Rogue made it to the front door and placed the papers in one arm before knocking. When there was no answer, Rogue sighed and opened the door, assuming Sting was either asleep or in the shower. The door was unlocked which meant that he was home, which also meant that Rogue would give him an earful for not showing up again. He closed the door behind him and made his way through the house. When he heard noises coming from Sting's room, he placed the papers on the coffee table in the living room and made his way upstairs. He was kind of worried, wondering if something was happening to Sting._

 _He made it to his room and noticed the door was wide open, and upon peering inside, his eyes widened at the sight before him._

 _Sting was laying on his bed, completely nude, his hands on a pair of round hips that moved up and down against his own. Sting's eyes were staring into brown ones that were filled with lust. He blushed at seeing an equally nude Lucy panting on top of his blonde partner as loud moans spilled from her lips. Rogue couldn't help but imagine that it was actually him instead of Sting under the blonde beauty, panting and moaning as she rocked her hips against him. He felt his pants tighten when the most erotic moan he ever heard spilled from her lips as Sting started thrusting into her, her large bust bouncing wildly._

 _He jumped in shock and choked on his saliva when Lucy suddenly squealed loudly and laid down on Sting, covering her body and staring at Rogue with wide eyes. "R-Rogue! What are you doing here?!" She blushed a deep shade of red and covered her face in embarrassment._

 _Sting turned his head and glared at his best friend. "I'd like to ask the same thing." Sting panted slightly. "Don't you know how to knock?" He growled as he wrapped his arms protectively around Lucy._

 _Rogue's blush deepened slightly. "I-I'm sorry, I did knock but I guess you didn't hear. I wanted to speak with you Sting, but I will leave and wait for you in the living room." He cleared his throat and rushed out as quickly as possible._

* * *

That had been a very awkward day, him lecturing Sting about not showing up, Sting lecturing him about knocking louder next time. Lucy hadn't talked to him for about a week after that incident. When she finally did, he'd apologized at least a hundred times before she finally told him it was alright. However he knew deep down inside he wasn't entirely sorry, he loved the way her body looked without a stitch of clothing on. That wasn't the only time he _caught_ them though, oh no. There was that time he entered the masters office with more paperwork for Sting and saw them.

* * *

 _Rogue thanked Yukino as she handed him a pile of paperwork and told him to bring it to Sting. He made his way down a hall and knocked on the door swiftly before opening it. He dropped all of the papers on the ground when he saw Lucy staring at him with wide brown eyes. She was bent over Sting's desk, her breasts pressed tightly to the wood, her and Sting facing him as Sting stopped his movements behind the woman and growled at Rogue. "Again man? Get the fuck out!"_

 _Rogue sputtered slightly before answering. "This is the guild! This is highly inappropriate!" Rogue stated with a blush before leaving and closing the door._

* * *

Or that time after closing when he walked to the pool area and saw them doing it in the pool. There was also a time they went on a mission and Rogue walked into the hot springs area at a hotel they were staying in and saw the blonde guild master groping the woman. The time he walked in on her giving Sting a blowjob was an unsightly one, it burned into his memories and he hated it. He's seen them too many times in the span of how long they've been together he'd like to admit. He hated seeing the woman he loved getting pleased by another man, it stung his chest every time he saw them.

He gave a deep sigh before deciding he would sleep, hoping that his dreams were of the blonde woman and himself instead of her and Sting together.

* * *

He woke up the next morning feeling quite pleasant, having a dream where he confessed to Lucy and she loved him back. It was a great dream, but that's all it was. A dream. It probably wouldn't become a reality, she seemed so happy with Sting that he assumed that they would actually settle down some day. He sat up and stretched before giving a yawn. He looked at the foot of his bed and noticed a sleeping Frosch. He gave a small smile, at least he had Fro he supposed.

He stood up and made his way to his bathroom, taking a quick shower and putting on his regular everyday clothes before picking up a now awake Frosch and heading to the guild. It was still early, so he guessed that there might be little to no one there. Maybe Sting since he was the master, but that's it. When he arrived, he heard no one. He liked arriving early, it was always quiet. He open the doors and blanched when he saw Sting sitting on his throne with Lucy straddling his lap while they kissed. Sting's hands were roughly groping at Lucy's backside and Rogue had to hold in a growl of disapproval. When he cleared his throat after he walked closer, Lucy squeaked and quickly hopped off of Sting with a bright blush. "Why must you do such things in the guild?" Rogue groaned and sat at the bar.

Sting laughed nervously as Lucy shuffled in place beside him. "S-Sorry man, habit?" It was more of a question, really. He walked over to Rogue and sat down beside the grumpy Shadow Slayer, Lucy taking a seat next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and stared at Rogue. "What's the matter, Ryos?"

"Nothing. And don't call me that."

"Is it cause you're single?"

"Sting, drop it." Rogue growled.

"Have you even had a girlfriend before?"

"Sting.." Rogue warned.

"I mean, it weird! You're attractive -not me saying that in a gay way-, you're super nice, you're understanding, strong, smart, what's not to like? I mean, you're super anti-social. Surely you've had a crush, ri-"

"I said drop it!" Rogue yelled as he stood, knocking his chair over and slamming his fist on the bar top.

The two blondes stared at him in shock as he stormed out of the guild, roughly brushing passed a confused Orga as he walked in with Rufus. "Oh my, maybe he had a bad night. You shouldn't press so hard, Sting." Lucy sighed and stood up. "I'll go talk to him, he probably doesn't want to see you now." When Sting nodded, she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna stop by the store and get him something, maybe some sweets will cheer him up. I know how he has a secret sweet tooth." She giggled and left.

Rogue didn't know why he acted like that, he'd never had an outburst like that before. All he knew was that he needed another shower already to cool down. He wasn't in the mood to deal with people today, perhaps he'd just stay home the rest of the day, maybe take Frosch to the park later. Speaking of the green cat, he felt a tug on his pants and looked down at the small cat.

"Fro wants to know what's wrong."

Rogue gives a soft smile and picks Frosch up as he continues walking. "Nothing, just Sting being annoying again." He chuckled. When he made it to his house, he placed Frosch on the couch and made his way to the bathroom. He stripped of his clothes and turned on the shower. He stepped in and gave a sigh as the clod spray hit his body. He leaned on his forearms against the wall behind the shower head, the cold water running down his muscled back. He tipped his head back and kept his eyes tightly shut. He dropped his head back down when his hair was wet and glared at the floor. "Why did she have to choose him?" He growled and punched the wall.

His eyes narrowed when he heard the faint noise of someone entering his house. He kept the shower on and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his hips before quietly leaving the bathroom. He peeked around the corner, ready to attack. When he saw no one, his eyes widened and he ran to the living room. "Frosch!" He yelled, panic consuming him. He gave a small sigh of relief when he saw Lucy on his couch petting his exceed. "Oh, it's just you."

Lucy turned to ask his what was wrong but blushed when she saw the almost naked man. "R-Rogue... Um... Is this a bad time?"

Rogue looked down at himself and blushed as well. "N-No, sorry. I-I thought you were someone else." He quickly said before he made his way back to the bathroom. He lets out a breath as he tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. When he calmed down, he turned off the shower and dried himself before getting dressed. He stared at himself in the mirror and tied his hair up, leaving a portion of hair over his right eye. He left the bathroom and sat next to Lucy on the couch. "Sorry about that, I thought someone broke in and was going to attack Frosch."

"It's fine. But, I came here to apologize about Sting. He didn't mean anything bad about asking you all of that stuff. I know he can be annoying and sometimes he doesn't know when to shut up, but you can't stay mad at him. He's your best friend and he loves you like a brother." She smiled and reached for the bag that she brought. "I bought you a cake as an apology." She giggled when she saw his eyes light up as the mention of the sweet treat.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, you did nothing wrong." He said and watched her go to his kitchen before returning with two plates and forks and a knife.

She sat next to him again and reached forward to slice the cake. "I know, but you and I both know that if he came here, it wouldn't end well. He sucks at apologies." She giggled again and gave Rogue his piece, smiling when he moaned as he took a bite.

"I suppose you're right." Rogue placed the plate in his lap and stared at it for a few minutes before looking at the blonde next to him. "Do you love Sting?"

Lucy almost choked on her cake when he asked that. She looked up and her eyes met serious red ones. "W-What? W-Well, I mean we have been together for a while b-but I don't know if I love him yet."

' _Yet.._ ' Rogue looked back down at his cake before speaking again. "What would you say if you found out that someone had fallen in love with you even before you and Sting got together, and still loved you now?"

Lucy tilted her head. "Why are you asking me these questions all of a sudden?"

"Never mind. But, I have a feeling Sting loves you. I've never seen him act this way with a woman before." He looked back at her with a fake smile.

She smiled softly and twiddled her fingers together. "Y-You think so?"

"Absolutely." If she fell in love with Sting, he'd be happy for her. Even if it hurt him.

* * *

Rogue sat up in his bed with a sigh, staring out of his window and into the night sky. It had been two years now since Sting and Lucy had gotten together, and his feelings still hadn't vanished. After his conversation with Lucy about her loving Sting, she had told Sting that she loved him not even a week later. A few months ago, Yukino had somehow found out about his feelings towards Lucy. She would comfort him, but he would always lie and say it didn't bother him. He looked at the sleeping exceed at the end of his bed and reached forward to pet him. He smiled when he purred and he glanced back out of the window. It was another one of those nights where he couldn't sleep. Every now and again he would get this feeling as if someone was watching him, but whenever he'd try to sense a presence, he found none. He came to the conclusion that it was the small evil shadows that he knew followed him. It was the downside of his magic. He sometimes wondered if that was the reason he was so attracted to Lucy, because she might be the light he needed to finally rid of the evil that stuck with him.

Rogue frowned when he heard a knock on his door. He glanced at his clock and wondered who the hell would be at his door at midnight. He gave a sigh and stood up, sliding on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top before making his way to the front door. He furrowed his brows and picked up his pace when he smelt Lucy's scent along with salt. He opened the door and his eyes widened when he indeed saw Lucy there, tears sliding down her cheeks. She was wearing a white nightgown that ended just above her knees with her arms wrapped around herself. "Lucy..?"

"G-Good evening. I hope I'm not bothering you. May I come it?" She muttered, not looking him in the eye.

Rogue nodded and quickly pulled her inside, closing the door and wrapping her in a hug. "What happened?" It pained him seeing her like this.

"S-Sting... He..." She whimpered and wrapped her arms around his waist tightly.

"What about Sting? Is he okay?" Rogue quickly asked.

"Y-Yes but..."

"But what Lucy? It's okay, you can tell me." Rogue whispered and started rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"W-We got into a fight, and he... He..." She clenched her eyes shut as she buried her face in his chest. "He broke up with me!" She sobbed.

His eyes widened and his hands stopped their movements. He broke up with her? But why? They were so happy together. He rarely saw them fight so what could have been so bad this time that Sting had went that far. "I.. I'm very sorry to hear that. You can stay with me for as long as you need, I'm here for you." He kissed the top of her head and heard her start to calm down. "I have a spare bedroom you can stay in."

Lucy nodded and let him go. She stared up into his worried eyes and gave him a watery smile. "Thank you so much, Rogue. You're amazing.''

He gave her a soft smile and led her to the spare bedroom next to his. He sat them on the bed and placed an arm around her waist. "Wanna tell me what happened?"

Lucy sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, Sting told me that he was having trouble giving me the attention I need while he was guild master, and that he felt bad that he would focus on paperwork more than me. I told him that I didn't mind, and that I loved him and our relationship. He didn't believe me, and said that it was okay if I hated him for not being with me more. I said that I didn't, but he still didn't believe me. Then we got into an argument, and he ended up saying that he wanted to end things. I slapped him and ran out of the house. I left with the clothes on my back and my keys, and came to the first person that popped in my head. You." Lucy frowned and stared at her hands in her lap. "I feel like such an asshole."

"Hey, it's okay. Don't feel that way, I'm sure he will forgive you if you apologize. He most likely feels just as awful." He gives her a reassuring smile and tightens his hold around her waist for a split second before loosening it again. "He will probably come crawling back to you." Rogue chuckles.

Lucy sighs. "I don't want him to do that though. Maybe he's right, with him being guild master we don't get much time together, and I'm constantly missing him. It's not like I want him to quite his position for me, I want him to do what he loves. I can tell he adores being guild master, especially since you guys had Jiemma as a master. We all knew how awful he was to all of you, I think Sting is way better. Everyone is happier now. Sure I love him, but I'd rather him keep his position than quite it to be with me more."

Rogue takes his arm away from her waist and brings his hand around to grasp her hands in both of his. "You're too nice." He shakes his head with a smile. "But you are right, everyone is much happier ever since he became our master. I know that it will hurt for a while, but I will be here for you. Always."

Lucy smiles up at him. "Thank you Rogue, You're amazing." She kisses his cheek, not noticing the small blush that appeared on his cheeks as she looked down at their joined hands. "Honestly, I don't know how you're still single. You're perfect."

Rogue stared at her for a while, his blush deepening in color. "I've only had my eye on one woman for years now."

Lucy looks back up at him in surprise. "Years? But how come she never returned your feelings? Any woman would be lucky to be with you."

Rogue gives her a sad smile. "Thank you, but she has been in a relationship with someone this whole time. The day I was going to confess my love for her, her boyfriend announced that they were dating before I had the chance to tell her."

Lucy frowns. "That's awful."

"Yes. It broke my heart, and sometimes it still hurts. But I have learned to numb the pain. I distract myself with the friend I have, and usually it helps, but not always." He sighs.

"What's her name?"

Rogue bites his bottom lip. "Well, I can't tell you her name. But I can tell you that she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She is very intelligent, strong, and feisty."

Lucy brings his hand up to her lips and presses a kiss to his knuckles. "She sounds amazing. I'm sure that if you told her before she got together with that other guy, she would have chose you."

"That is what I keep telling myself, but I have a feeling she fell for him long before I fell so hard for her."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Rogue. But I'm sure there will be plenty of more woman that will be just as great. You've had a girlfriend before so I'm sure it shouldn't be too hard to find another one."

"I've never had a girlfriend." He blanched.

Lucy's eyebrows shot up in shock. "Really?"

"I never had any interest in anyone before. But for some reason, when I first met her, all of that changed. She is the only woman I have ever been attracted to." He chuckles as she continues staring at him in shock.

"That's crazy. Well, I guess I was kinda that same before Sting. I had crushes, but I never had a boyfriend before him. I didn't pin over a guy for years though, maybe a couple of months but that's about it." Lucy then takes her hands away from his and crosses her arms. "Is that why you got so mad at Sting a while ago when he kept poking at you for not having a girlfriend? Because you never had one?"

Rogue blushed again and looked away from her. "It's getting late." He stands up and makes his way out of the room, only stopping at the doorway to call back at her. "Goodnight." He said before going into his room and plopping onto his bed. He gave a shaky sigh and placed his arm over his eyes, only to move it and stare at his door when he heard shuffling. "Lucy?"

"U-Um, I don't mean to be a bother but I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight? I don't wanna be alone." Lucy mumbles and twiddles her fingers.

"O-Of course." He says and moves to the other side of his bed, letting her get in beside him. He blushed when she crawled under the covers and faced him with a smile.

"Thank you, I'm so happy that you're here for me."

"Anytime." He felt his heart pick up its pace when she closed her eyes and reached over to grab his hand lightly. He knew from that moment on, he'd help her heal, and maybe after, she'd fall for him as well.

* * *

"Why did you _really_ break up with her?" Rogue asked, glancing at his blonde haired partner. It had been a month now since Sting broke up with Lucy, and there was no hard feelings between the two. They both decided to just stay as close friends after apologizing to each other. And now here they were, Sting and Rogue sitting in lounge chairs by the guild pool as they watched Lucy squeal and get tossed around in the pool by Orga. Rogue decided to wear his normal dark blue swim trunks while Sting wore his red ones.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You know the reason." Sting rolled his eyes.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at him. "Don't play dumb, we both know that being guild master had nothing to do with it. Lucy might have believed it, but I do not."

Sting sighed and crossed his arms. "Damn you for being so insightful." He took one last glance at Lucy before looking over at his companion. "I felt like I wasn't good enough for her. Sure, the guild master thing was part of it because yeah, I didn't spend enough time with her. But I felt like she deserves someone better. I was such a dick during the games. I know she forgave all of us, even Minerva, but that doesn't mean I can forgive myself."

"I see."

Sting then smirked. "And besides, there's someone that has been in love with her for a long ass time now that is way more deserving of her than I am."

"What?"

Sting then let out a bark of laughter. "God, and you're supposed to be the smart one between us. I meant you, Dumbass."

Rogue's eyes widened and he lowered his voice. "How do you know about that?"

Sting's smirk turned into a grin. "I may have asked a certain white haired Saber after she found out."

Rogue groaned. "That damn Yukino."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed." Sting looks back at the pool to watch Lucy sneak up on Rufus and push him under the water. "I had no idea, I feel kind of bad for taking her. I know for a fact that you never had your eye on anyone else before her, so it made me feel like shit knowing I was with her for years with you secretly being in love with her before we even got together."

"Don't tell me that's the reason you broke up with her."

"Of course not, but it would be good for her to be with someone who can treat her like the goddess she is." Sting sighed and stood up. "But don't wait too long, someone else might come along and take her." He chuckled with a small smile before running over to the pool and jumping in, his feet connecting with Orga's back and sending both of them under the water.

Rogue stood up and walked to the edge of the pool when he saw Lucy getting tackled over and over again by Sting. He sent his shadows out to wrap around her waist, picking her up and letting her land a kick on Sting's chest before pulling her over to stand beside him.

"Th-Thanks." She panted, smiling up at him.

"Of course." He smiled back and led her over to the chairs him and Sting were just sitting in. They both took a seat and Rogue glanced over to her. "Let's take a mission tomorrow."

Lucy nodded her head happily. "Absolutely! We need money to pay your bills anyways." She laughs.

Rogue chuckles at her. "That is true, and more groceries. We're running out." After Sting and Lucy had broken up, Rogue offered to let her move in with him so she wouldn't have to go looking for another place. "Is it your turn to choose or mine?"

"Yours." She grinned before leaning back and closing her eyes with a sigh. "The water feels nice, why don't you hop in?"

"If Sting is in there, his inner child comes out and it is very annoying."

Lucy laughed at that and nodded. "That's very true."

Rogue felt so at ease with her around, especially now that she wasn't with Sting. He felt like he could freely talk with and tease her. He just hoped that Sting would actually keep his mouth shut about his feeling for her and not go spreading it around the guild, only to have her find out and it be awkward between the two. He would just have to wait and find out, he supposed.

* * *

It has now been almost a year since Sting and Lucy broke up, and too much for Rogue's liking had happened. Natsu all of a sudden come back and asked Lucy to go back with him because he wanted to get Fairy Tail back together. But he felt his heart flutter when she grabbed the black haired mans hand and said she was now a Saber and she loved it there. She said Fairy Tail would always have a place in her heart but she also had to move on. Natsu left with sadness all over his face but Lucy promised to visit.

A few months after the blonde's break up, Minerva had some how found out about his love interest. He could only assume it was Yukino again. But he had been sweating like crazy when she lectured him about growing a pair and asking her out and to not just let her get taken by someone else. He told her that he wasn't ready yet and that he was waiting for her to get over Sting completely before he tried anything. He had luckily made it out of that conversation alive.

He sat on his couch with a book in hand as he waiting for Lucy to get home from her mission. It was late at night and Frosch had already gone to bed in Rogue's room. He wore a simple black t-shirt with grey sweatpants, his usual late night wear when he waited for her. She would always tell him that he didn't have to wait for her, but he did it anyways. He worried for her after all. He wasn't saying she was weak, she had definitely gotten stronger since the Grand Magic Games. Learning how to use her Star Dress was a huge thing for her, and he was always impressed every time he saw her use it.

He glanced up from his book when he heard the front door open and saw Lucy walk in. She was wearing her everyday wear, a sleeveless blue top with a white skirt, a black arm sleeve that went to her bicep and wrapped around her middle finger, and finally thigh high brown boots with her hair tied in a side ponytail. She seemed to be fine, having only a couple cuts on her exposed arm and shoulders.

She took off her boots with a deep sigh and smiled up at Rogue when he walked up to her. "Hi."

Rogue smiled back and took a deep breath. Tonight was the night, he was finally going to tell her. "Can I talk to you?" when she nodded, he led her to the couch and took a seat next to her. He felt his heart beat quicken and warmth spread to his cheeks. "W-Well, you see... Um... I.."

Lucy giggled and grabbed his hand, bringer it up to her lips and placing a kiss on his knuckles, something that always calmed him down. "It's okay, Rogue. You can tell me anything, I wont judge."

"Remember that time I said that I was in love with a woman, but I wouldn't tell you her name?" When she nodded, he continued. "Well, I still love her. She's smart, strong, kind, compassionate, gorgeous, and just a crazy and lovable person." When she tilted her head, he took a deep breath. "Her name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

Here eyes widened when those words left his mouth. How had she not realized it before? _I wanted to tell you something actually. It's okay if you don't answer me now, I just wanted to tell you this. Lucy, I've never had this happen to me before. But, I wanted to tell you that I lo-_ He never finished that sentence, but she knew what it was now. _Nothing. And don't call me that. Sting, drop it. Sting.. I said drop it!_ He got mad because he was jealous. _What would you say if you found out someone had fallen in love with you even before you and Sting got together, and still loved you now._ He was talking about himself. _I've only had my eye on one woman for years now. Thank you, but she has been in a relationship with someone this whole time. The day I was going to confess my love for her, her boyfriend announced that they were dating before I had the chance to tell her. Yes. It broke my heart, and sometimes it still hurts._ He was talking about her and Sting. _Well, I can't tell you her name. But I can tell you she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._ He thought that about her? _That is what I keep telling myself, but I have a feeling she fell for him long before I fell so hard for her._ She felt awful. How had she been so stupid! "R-Rogue.."

"I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, I just thought that I should tell you."

"You've loved me for all these years? A-And to make it worse, all those times you told me-"

"Please, it's okay. You don't have to be upset, I chose to keep it to myself. I mean, you seemed so in love with Sting that I didn't think I would ever have a chance with you. You're so perfect and-" His eyes widened when she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He hesitated, but when he was about to kiss her back, she pulled away.

"I may not love you yet, but I do like you." She smiles brightly with a small bit of pink on her cheeks.

' _Yet.._ ' His heart fluttered when she said that, and he couldn't help but lean down to capture her lips again. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss when she gave a small sigh. He nibbled on her bottom lip, smiling into the kiss when she granted him entrance into her mouth. His tongue slid into her mouth, moaning at the taste of her. She was sweet, perfect for his sweet tooth. Their tongues slid along each other in a dance, and Rogue couldn't help but groan when she move her hands up to tangle in his hair.

"Rogue," She breathed when they pulled back for air. She gasped when he started trailing kissed and nips down her neck. "Take me." She whispered.

He gave a pleased growl before scooping her up into his arms and walking to Lucy's room. He gently tossed her on the bed and crawled on top of her. He leaned back down to kiss her again while his hands traveled up and down her sides. He pulled away a moment later to stare into her lust filled eyes. "Say you'll be mine."

"What?"

"Say you'll be mine. I want you all to myself. I love you, Lucy. I want to be with you forever and never let you out of my arms." He stared into her eyes as he waited for her to show some kind of sign that she would agree. And when small tears came to her eyes and a soft whisper of a 'Yes.', he gave a smile and kissed her once more. He felt her hand slide into his and he laced their fingers together. He pulled away from the kiss once more to grab the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. He enjoyed the way she drank in the sight of his shirtless form and reached down to remove her shirt as well.

He stared at her black laced bra hungrily and couldn't help himself when he leaned down to place kisses over the newly exposed skin. He felt her shift and peeked up to see her removing her arm sleeve and pulling out her hair tie to let her hair flow freely. He gave a sigh when her hands started traveling over his bare back. He sat her up and reached behind her to remove her bra, smiling when she blushed and looked away from him when her top half was bare for him. He placed a hand on her cheek gently and leaned forward to give her a short kiss before whispering, "You don't have to be embarrassed, you look absolutely beautiful."

She looked back at him and nodded before smiling and biting her lip. "I-Is this your first time? I remember you saying that you've never been interested in anyone before."

"It is." He blushed and moved his hands up her body and stopped when his fingertips brushed the underside of her breasts. "But I'm glad it is with you." He kissed her again, finally moving his hands to cup her large mounds. His fingers brushed over her nipples and he loved the way her back arched and she moaned into his mouth. "So sensitive," He teased with a grin as he pulled away.

"Sh-Shut up."

He chuckled and moved his head down to wrap his lips around one hardened peak while his fingers pinched the other one. She moaned and laced her fingers into his hair and pulled at the black locks. His tongue drew tight circles around her nipple while she pulled at his hair, and he groaned as she pulled. He let it go with a small 'pop' and moved over to the other one. She was already panting lightly when he pulled away after giving it the same attention as the other one. "I love you, Lucy." He murmured and moved his hands down to hook his fingers into the hem of her skirt. "I've been dreaming of this moment for so long.."

"Rogue.." She moaned as he slid her skirt down her slender legs. He took in the heavy scent of her arousal before sliding her panties down as well. His eyes filled with desire as he took in the sight of her now naked form. "Y-You're still wearing too much." She whispered.

He stood from the bed, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he slid off his pants and boxers. A small smirk graced his lips when her flush deepened as his member sprung free from its confines. "Better?" He asked, chuckling when all she did was nod. He crawled back onto the bed and pressed his lips to hers, moving his hand down to slide a finger against her wet slit, his free hand gently massaging her breast.

"A-Are you sure this is your first time? You seem to know exactly what you d-doing."

"I think I would know if I've had sex or not, Lucy." He chuckled and slid the finger into her, smiling when she gasped and pulled him down for a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as he slid his finger in and out of her at a slow pace, soon adding a second finger and groaning when she moaned into his mouth and bit his bottom lip when he started to go faster.

"Oh, Rogue," She moaned and arched her back when his thumb started massaging her small bundle of nerves. This was nothing like her first time with Sting, there was more passion between her and Rogue. Was it perhaps because he loved her? Sting and Lucy weren't in love when they first did this. Their feelings were strong but they didn't love each other at the time. But in this moment, she could tell that she was already falling hard for the Shadow Slayer.

"God you're beautiful." Rogue whispered and trailed his lips down her neck. He started to go lower, placing a kiss to each of her nipples before grazing his lips over her stomach and stopping above her core. He looked up at her with a smirk before taking his fingers out of her and sliding his tongue from her entrance to her clit. He wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Lucy was in heaven. Pleasure was consuming her while he flicked his tongue over and over again over her clit, pushing his fingers back inside of her and thrusting them quickly. She was like a broken record, constantly moaning his name. Her hands twisted in the sheets and her back arched when she felt the coil inside over her wind tighter with each flick of his tongue. ' _How the hell is he a virgin?_ ' Lucy would have laughed at the thought if it wasn't for him scraping his sharp teeth against her nub, making her cry out her release.

Rogue lapped at her juices before crawling back up her body. He smiled down at her panting form, a healthy flush staining her cheeks. He reached up and brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Beautiful,"

"You said that already." She laughed lightly.

"Because it's true." He gave her a gentle kiss, deepening it with a groan when she rolled her hips, her core rubbing against his aching member.

"I want you, Rogue."

He nodded before slowly pushing himself inside of her. They both moaned at the feeling. He stopped when he was completely sheathed inside of her. "So tight," He panted. When she rolled her hips again, he pulled out of her until just the tip was inside of her and then slid back inside.

"I'm not made of glass, Rogue. Let yourself go," Lucy moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He stared into her eyes to see if that was what she really wanted. When he saw no hesitation, he kissed her before giving a single snap of his hips. She moaned loudly in pleasure and he took that as a sign to do it again. So he did. He snapped his hips over and over again, panting and groaning at the feeling. He pulled away from her lips to place his against her neck. He bit the soft skin and she cried out.

"S-So good!"

Reaching down, he grabbed her leg and sat up on his knees, placing her leg on his shoulder and thrusting faster into her. He groaned at the sight of her spread out before him. Her blonde hair fanned out over the pillows, lust filled eyes stared into his, her breasts bouncing wildly every time his hips connected with hers, delicate fingers twisted in the bed sheets, a slim waist damp with sweat, flared hips and long creamy legs. She was perfect. And she was all his.

Lucy reached one of her hands to his and laced their fingers together. She saw the love swirling in his eyes and smiled at him. The way his hips moved made it seem like they were from a god. His thrusts were perfect, just like he was. His inky colored hair, deep crimson eyes, broad shoulders and a wide chest, amazing abs and V line, the small line of hair leading from his belly button to the patch of short dark curls above his shaft. He was perfect. And he was all hers.

Rogue brought their joined hands up to his mouth and placed a kiss to her knuckled. "I love you so much, Lucy." He breathed.

"I know." She smiled at him and felt that coil inside of her start to tighten again. She moved her leg from his shoulder and pulled him down so their chests were pressed tightly together. "I'm so close Rogue. Don't stop."

"I won't." He panted and sped up is thrusts. "Hold out just a little longer.. ngh.. I'm close too." His thrusts had become erratic and he wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her as close to him as possible. "W-Where should I-"

"I'm protected." She nibbled on his ear, "I want you to come inside of me, Rogue. I want to feel all of you."

"A-All of me..?" He blushed lightly at that but it left his mind when he felt his balls draw up. "Come with me,"

Lucy gasped when he hit the sweet spot inside of her and cried out her second release, shuddering when she felt warm liquid burst into her heat. They lay there panting and Lucy lazily ran her fingers over his back. "Rogue?" When he hummed his response, she giggled. "Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect. Are you okay?" He moved his head to rest his chin on her chest, giving her a bright smile.

"I'm perfect too." She smiled back and leaned down to press her lips to his. "Now I definitely don't believe that you're a virgin." She winked and laughed.

He shrugged and rolled off of her. "Well, I'm not anymore. You made sure of that."He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her into his side.

She looked up into his relaxed eyes and pressed a kiss to his chest. "You're seriously going to make me fall for you with hips like that." She joked.

"Well then, I better not become paralyzed or you might never love me back." He teased lightly.

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tell me again. I like hearing you say it."

He gave her a soft smile. "I love you."

* * *

"Damn, took you guys long enough." Sting grinned and slapped Rogue on the back. "I thought you were going to be a virgin forever."

Rogue blushed brightly and growled when the group of people they were sitting with- Lucy and Sting on either side of him, Rufus, Orga, Minerva, Yukino, and the cats- all laughed. "Seriously, Sting? I didn't even say we had sex, just that we're together."

Sting shrugged. "When I went to your house this morning to ask if you wanted to walk with me and Lector, the whole place smelled like sex so I left and walked to the guild without you."

Lucy giggled when Rogue's blush deepened. "Though, you wouldn't think he was a virgin." She smirked and leaned closer to Minerva, the grinning woman doing the same so she could hear her. "Not with the way he moves at least." They snickered and leaned away from each other, not caring that the Slayers heard.

"You two make a really cute couple." Minerva sighed.

"Plus, Rogue is way more mature than Sting." Orga laughed when the blonde guild master glared at him.

"Does that mean Lucy is Fro's mama?" The green cat smiled hopefully and tilted his head.

"Awe, of course I am Fro!" Lucy squealed and wrapped her arms around the small cat. "You're so precious."

Rogue smiled at the sight of his girlfriend and best friend. He could get used to seeing that.


End file.
